twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
DiamondThomas
DiamondThomas joined YouTube on September 30th, 2007. He was one of the first members of the TWR Community. Episodes The first episode DiamondThomas made was Thomas and the New coach. This episode was based on "Hector the Horrid" of the T.V Series. His next episode was Henry and the new engine. This episode was based on "How James and Mike Met" of Waylon8tor's series. His most popular episode was James, Mike and the Boulder. This was based on Rusty and the Boulder. A year and a half later he would make a two-part episode called "Open Spaces." His last episode would be a short called "Fish Song." Remakes DiamondThomas would make many remakes on YouTube. His remakes he made include: The Flying Kipper, Something in the Air, Toad Stands By (three times), Steamroller, Thomas Meets the Queen (two times), Fish, Pop Goes the Diesel, Passengers and Polish, Donald and Douglas, Emily's Rubbish, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Dirty Objects, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Grandpuff, Thomas' Day Off, Oliver Owns Up, Oliver's Find, Don't Be Silly Billy, Duncan Gets Spooked, Tender Engines, and Percy and the Signal. First Departure Percy and the Signal would be DiamondThomas' last TWR video. Uploaded on July 7, 2012, his next video would be "Season 1 - Rare, Deleted and Behind the Scenes photos from Thomas and Friends" uploaded on July 10, 2012. His next video was uploaded on July 13, 2012, and was "Season 1 - Rare, Deleted and Behind the Scenes photos from Thomas and Friends." It wasn't until August 27, 2012, until DiamondThomas uploaded another video. This one was "The Things I find on Reddit......." His final video he ever would make was uploaded on September 4, 2012, and was "Which Narrator Suits Which Engine?" After nearly 5 years of uploading on YouTube, DiamondThomas was no longer making TWR videos. While he may be done uploading videos, he does check-in from time to time to watch other user's videos. He leaves YouTube with over 900 subscribers and over 5,500,000 video views. His channel is best summed up in what his "about" section says "Welcome to DiamondThomas, My Youtube Channel. I love to think and write about anything. I write my own music, stories and short films quite often. I've currently written over 10 short films about Thomas the tank engine all inspired by the Classic Series and "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". I have also written 47 songs and 21 Stories. My True Idol is John Lennon for all that he's done to change the world and all the wonderful music he wrote. My whole childhood can be found on the page. So sit back, watch some videos and enjoy ~DT" Final Departure On February 18, 2015, DiamondThomas made his return video. Entitled "Little Western Productions 2015," DiamondThomas made his first video in over 2 years. His last video he would make would be a Bulldog remake on August 12, 2015. In the comments of the video, he said that while he still keeps up with the show, his days of making videos are over. Having little to no interaction with the rest of the Community since his Bulldog remake, it looks like DiamondThomas' days in the Community are over. Category:Former Members Category:2007